Assassinato no Expresso de Hogwarts
by Diogo-Li Jujubs-Potter
Summary: Aquele Natal não seria o mesmo. Um Assassinato, que ira mudar o Expresso de Hogwarts...Baseado no livro Assassinato no Expresso do Oriente, da Agatha Christie
1. Os Passageiros

Assassinato no Expresso de Hogwarts

Por: Diogo_Li e *Jujubs_Potter*

""Aquele Natal não seria o mesmo. Alunos em detenção, alguns professores, funcionários do Ministério da Magia e um detetive: Hercule Poirot. Entre um trabalho e outro, no Ministério, ele se envolve em um dos mais envolventes: um Assassinato no Expresso de Hogwarts. O famoso Expresso que transporta os alunos é palco de um misterioso, intrigante e estranho caso. Todos são suspeitos..."

Parte I: Os fatos

Capítulo I: Os passageiros 

Era Natal. Um frio de congelar tomava conta daquela já conhecida plataforma, em Hogsmeade. Em instantes alguns alunos iriam chegar. Doze alunos pegaram detenção. Mas não foi uma simples detenção. Eles realmente aprontaram muito[Cas1] dessa vez. Tiago Potter, Lilian Evans, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew, Arabella Figg, Rita Skeeter, Severo Snape, Hector Crabbe, Nott Goyle, Lúcio Malfoy e Narcisa Dragomiroff.

Também iria viajar Argo Filch, zelador da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Argo Filch escondia de todos um terrível segredo: ele era um aborto. Um aborto era uma pessoa que havia nascido numa família de bruxos, porém não tinha nenhum poder mágico. Filch também era quase careca. Com um jeito meio insuportável, distribuía detenções para todos os alunos, por qualquer motivo. Possuía uma gata chamada Madame Nor-r-ra, muito impertinente também, sempre ao lado de Filch. Iria viajar também Hercule Poirot. Poirot era um famoso detetive, que trabalhava para o Ministério da Magia. Conhecido, inclusive, no mundo dos trouxas. Já foram publicadas até histórias contando seus casos mais extraordinários. Era belga, tinha os cabelos pretos e um bigode, que poderíamos chamar de, no mínimo, "estranho". Apesar das características não muito favoráveis à sua beleza, Poirot era admirado. Obviamente, não pelas suas características físicas, mas sim pelas psicológicas. Hercule era muito inteligente. Era chamado para resolver os casos mais intrigantes. E sempre acertava quem era o culpado...

- Dumbledore...- era Filch, resmungando - De onde ele tirou a idéia de colocar todos esses alunos juntos? Só aquele velho, mesmo...

- Você disse alguma coisa, Argo? - Dumbledore havia ouvido tudo.

- Eu... Não, o que é isso, senhor!

- Pensei ter ouvido você dizer algo sobre mim e a minha idade...

- Eu, senhor? Não disse nada!

Dumbledore, com seus óculos em formato de meia-lua, olhou para Argo Filch com uma expressão de desconfiança que fez o zelador sentir um frio na espinha.

- Muito bem então, Argo. Acho que já está na hora de você e os alunos embarcarem no trem, certo?

- Certo, senhor! - Argo rumou em direção ao trem. Trombou com Sirius e Tiago. Só podiam estar tramando algo. Filch e os dois alunos tiveram uma pequena conversa, e então, entraram no trem.

- Pelo visto esta vai ser uma longa viagem. Estou certo, Alvo?

- Certamente, Monsieur Poirot.

      - Ora Alvo deixe de formalidades. Mas o que foi que esses alunos aprontaram desta vez? Perder o Baile de Inverno... Realmente eles devem ter aprontado!!!

- Muitas coisas, Poirot...Esses alunos são terríveis...

- _Eh bien!_ Eu me lembro nos meus velhos tempos de escola de alguns alunos bem delinqüentes!!!

-  Como esquecer, não é mesmo Hercule? Bom, acho que já está na hora de monsieur Poirot embarcar. Espero que aproveite a carona e que tenha aproveitado a sua estadia em Hogsmeade.

- Muito obrigado e até mais meu caro Alvo. Feliz Natal!

- Feliz Natal para você também, Hercule. E se cuide... Se algum de meus alunos faltar com respeito com você é só me mandar uma coruja, certo?!

- Pode deixar Alvo, mas acho que não será preciso! Adieu!

- Tchau Monsieur Poirot!

Enquanto o detetive de renome internacional se afastava para embarcar no trem, o diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts resmungou:

- Realmente eu espero que ele não precise me mandar uma coruja! 

O carro-restaurante do Expresso de Hogwarts estava cheio. Na verdade, estava vazio, se comparado às outras viagens, mas levando em conta o baixo número de passageiros, pode-se dizer sim que estava cheio.

Hercule Poirot estava sentado, observando a paisagem. No momento, ele não comia nada. Não estava com fome.

- Monsieur Poirot! - exclamou Argo, ao vê-lo sentado ali. Alguns alunos olharam imediatamente para o detetive. Afinal, Hercule era famoso, seus casos eram contados nas aulas de História da Magia. E muitas vezes, em Estudo dos Trouxas, visando que resolvera muitos casos para os trouxas.

- Argo Filch! - O zelador era conhecido de Poirot. Filch não estudara em Hogwarts, mas seus pais sim. O Sr. Filch e a Sra. Filch, hoje já falecidos, trabalharam no Ministério da Magia, tornando-se conhecidos de Hercule Poirot. - Está trabalhando como zelador aqui, não?

- Sim... Estou! É um trabalho cansativo, principalmente quando se tem de agüentar alunos como estes! - disse Argo, indicando com a cabeça, alguns alunos que conversavam, do outro lado do carro-restaurante.

Hercule Poirot olhou bem para os alunos que estavam ao seu redor. A maioria deles aparentava estar quase se formando. 

Um menino, de cabelos longos e loiros, provavelmente já no sétimo ano olhou com seus olhos gelados para Monsieur Poirot. De fato aquele rapaz deveria pertencer a Sonserina. Poirot conhecia muito bem os alunos daquela casa; e se resumiam em basicamente uma palavra: problemas. Os problemas eram inúmeros, variando em gênero, número e grau. Cada um de uma forma, dependendo da pessoa que o causara; e a maioria deles era ligada à  Arte das Trevas[Cas2] . O detetive já tinha perdido as contas de quantos sonserinos faziam parte dos Comensais da Morte quando ouviu Argo Filch comentando com ele:

- Lúcio Malfoy. Um caso terrível. Definitivamente sem volta. Ele com certeza conhece muito a respeito da Magia Negra, porém infelizmente ele praticamente pertence a ela. Muito popular e também tem um enorme poder de influência sobre seus colegas da Sonserina. 

- _Eh bien!_ De namorico com aquela menina loira ao seu lado, correto? Aquela que parece ser um pouco mais nova?

- De certo Monsieur! Aquela é Narcisa Dragomiroff. E namorico é pouco para aqueles dois. Lúcio e Narcisa já estão noivados e só estão esperando ela completar os estudos para se casarem! Muito impertinente também, aquela mocinha! Foram feitos um para o outro: dois delinqüentes! 

Segurando a vontade de rir do modo como o zelador descrevera aquele antipático casal, reparou em outros alunos que estavam na mesma mesa: dois brutamontes, que pareciam dois armários e sem cérebro. O outro era um sujeitinho que tinha um ar de se achar um ser superior. Seus cabelos eram pretos e compridos... E como eram ensebados! Poirot chegou à conclusão que aquele garoto não lavava os cabelos há pelo menos mais de dois ou três anos! Tinha também um nariz torto.

- Quem são os outros alunos que estão naquela mesma mesa, meu caro Argo?

- Aqueles dois grandalhões são respectivamente Hector Crabbe e Nott Goyle. Digamos assim que são capangas de Lúcio Malfoy, porém dois desmiolados! Tudo que mandam eles fazem, porém são burros que nem uma porta! O do lado deles chama-se Severo Snape. Muito esperto e tem um dom para poções que eu nunca vi igual! Daria um ótimo professor se não fosse ligado à Arte das Trevas também. Um desperdício! Ele também é apaixonado por Lílian Evans. Aquela ruivinha da Grifinória, porém ele não tem nenhuma chance com a garota!

- Evans não seria aquela garota do lado dele não é mesmo?

- De modo nenhum. Aquela é Rita Skeeter, uma jornalista da Sonserina também. Vive causando brigas na escola devido as suas matérias abelhudas. Eu mesmo já tive matérias a meu respeito naquele jornal mensal dela!

- Deve ser terrível...

---- - Terrível também é aquele! - disse Argo, indicando, mais ou menos, a direção de Sirius Black. 

- Aquele, de cabelos pretos, desarrumados?

- Sim... Sirius Black, junto com Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew se torna impossível... Ainda não sei como Dumbledore não o expulsou!

- Grifinória, não? Deve ser bem corajoso... - Monsieur Poirot olhava para a roupa do rapaz.

- Isso mesmo. E quanto ao corajoso... Diria mais é levado.

- _Eh bien..._Vejo que você não vai muito bem com ele.

- Nem um pouco... Muito menos com os outros "Matorros"... Não... Como é o nome? - perguntava-se Filch - Marotos! É isso!

- Marotos? - Argo lhe explicou que esse era o nome de um grupo que Sirius formara, juntamente com Tiago, Lupin e Pedro - Parece refletir bem a personalidade deles...

- E como! Já criaram até um mapa... Precisa ver a inteligência deles... Quem dera, eles a usassem para aprender a matéria!

- É...

- Esse mapa...Ainda tento conseguir ele, embora não esteja muito confiante disso! Pelo que eu descobri... Esse mapa deve ser magnífico! Imagino como ele seja...

- Imagino também...Conte-me sobre os outros...

- Claro! Bem... Tiago, aquele de cabelos pretos... Do lado do gordinho!

- Sei... Esse sim parece ser corajoso!

- Realmente...Esse é! Mas, um pouco tímido. Principalmente, em relação ao amor...- acrescentou, dando uma rápida olhada a Lílian. - Eles namoram, mas levou um certo tempo para Potter se declarar a ela. Claro, que ele só o fez com a ajuda dos Marotos.

- E quanto a Lílian... Ela parece ser vaidosa... Não quanta aquela do lado dela...

- Sim, realmente. Aquela do lado dela é Arabella Figg! Lílian é inteligente... Anda muitas vezes junto aos garotos. 

- Entendo...E sobre Figg? O que tem a dizer?

- Vaidosa... É isso o que posso dizer sobre ela! Muito popular, é claro! E bonita...

- Realmente!

- Na maioria das vezes, está com Lílian Evans... Muito amigas, as duas. Ela também anda muito com os Marotos... Principalmente com Remo.

- Ora... Namorados? - perguntou Poirot, indicando o rapaz ao lado dela.

- Sim... Diria que Remo Lupin, o namorado dela, é o que tem mais juízo... Certas vezes, ele é um pouco estranho... Mas tem juízo, isso tem!

- _Eh bien... _Juízo! Algo que todos devemos ter... 

- Diga isso para os grifinórios... E alguns sonserinos, Poirot! Agora, sobre Pedro Pettigrew...

- Comilão, não?

- Obviamente, Hercule... Também apronta muito... Creio que, entre os Marotos, é o mais... Como podemos chamá-lo..."Maldoso"? Ele não é pessoa de muita confiança...

- Compreendo...Já lidei com pessoas desse tipo...

Continua...

Nota dos Autores:

Diogo_Li: aew...1º capítulo...Após ameaças de morte...Problemas de criatividade...Aqui está ele!

*Jujubs_Potter*: Aleluia! Nossa fic já está no ar! Muitas seções de ICQ para criá-la e de terapia para esquecer as ameaças de morte! hehehe! Mande corujas depois com as opiniões!

Diogo_Li: Não é fácil uma fic à dois...Em breve, se a Jujubs colaborar, mais um capítulo!

*Jujubs_Potter* : Se eu colaborar? Pera lá....Quem deu a idéia fui eu! Portanto...Concordo q é difícil escrever a dois e para num dar mais brigas: se a nossa net colaborar, em breve o segundo cap!

Diogo_Li: Ta, vai...Em breve se tudo der certo...2 Capítulo! *Diogo_Li tentando encerrar as N/As antes que alguém perca a paciência e pare de ler*

*Jujubs_Potter* :Esperamos que goste e não deixe de ler nossa fic pela quantia de N/A...Aproveitem!

Diogo_Li: Até mais!

*Jujubs_Potter*: teh! bjtus!

* * *

PAGE \# "'Página: '#'  
'"  [Cas1]Aqui, é melhor colocar 'muito', pois combina mais com a frase

PAGE \# "'Página: '#'  
'"  [Cas2]Também conhecida como 'Arte das Trevas' ^  ~


	2. Um Pequeno Inconveniente

Assassinato No Expresso de Hogwarts  
  
Um Pequeno Inconveniente  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Um pequeno inconveniente  
  
- E então, Remo? Achou mais alguma passagem? Hogwarts já está ficando segura demais! Se Dumbledore acabar com as passagens secretas...  
  
- Fica tranqüilo, Sirius! Dumbledore desconhece essas passagens!  
  
- Sei não... Do jeito que aquele velho é... Ele guarda muitos segredos!  
  
- E agora temos um rival - intrometeu Pettigrew. - Hercule Poirot.  
  
- Aquele velho detetive? Ah... Corta essa!  
  
- Dumbledore o chamou a Hogwarts para resolver algo relacionado à segurança da escola!  
  
- Ah... Pedro, você é paranóico demais! Você é muito burro - disse Sirius Black.  
  
- Vocês ainda vão ver...Chamando-me de burro...Um dia serei poderoso, serei!  
  
- Disse algo, Pedro? - disse Tiago, que até o momento estava ocupado lendo.  
  
- Eu? Nada!  
  
- Mas eu acho que... Sério... Ele tem razão. - disse Remo - E o Filch já sabe do mapa... Eu o ouvi falando sobre o nosso mapa outro dia enquanto estava com a Arabella... Temos que ter mais cuidado!  
  
- Até você, Remo? Você anda demais com o Pedro...  
  
- E... ei! Pera ai! - disse Pettigrew. - O que você estava fazendo quando escutou isso?  
  
Lupin ficou totalmente vermelho:  
  
- Eu? Nada... Só tava andando por aí...  
  
- Sei... Admirando Arabella de novo?  
  
- Ei... Tiago! - disse Remo, tentando desviar de assunto. - Que livro é esse que você está lendo?  
  
- Ah... Nada. - Potter escondeu o livro rapidamente. Ele estava totalmente envergonhado.  
  
- Francamente... - disse Sirius, tomando o livro de Tiago. - "Poemas de Amor"?  
  
- Ei! Me devolve! - Tiago ruborizou ainda mais. Esses marotos...  
  
--*--  
  
- Arabella...  
  
- Ah... Lilly? - Figg parecia ter sido acordada de um sonho. Ela observava os marotos. Eles estavam sentados em uma mesa, do outro lado do carro-restaurante.  
  
- Observando Remo como sempre?  
  
- Ah... Não, que isso!  
  
- Sei... Arabella, Arabella... Você não me engana!  
  
- Tá bom, vai...Eu estava olhando pra ele... - ela fez uma pausa, ainda observando-o - Só não entendo como às vezes ele é tão... Estranho!  
  
- Realmente... Também reparei isso...  
  
- Eu não compreendo!  
  
- Muito menos eu.  
  
- Mas eu ainda descobrirei!  
  
--*--  
  
- Esses sangues-ruins!  
  
- Hogwarts deveria ser restrita aos sangues-puros! É impressionante a quantidade de trouxas dessa escola. - Rita Skeeter pronunciou a palavra "trouxas" bem forte, e com desdém.  
  
- Concordo com você, Skeeter!  
  
- Sabe, Lúcio... Isso daria uma boa matéria! - Rita era editora de um jornal que circulava em Hogwarts. Os leitores eram, em sua grande maioria, Sonserinos. Skeeter escrevia muito bem. Mesmo tratando de assuntos polêmicos, fazendo matérias sensacionalistas, ela escrevia bem.  
  
- Concordo!  
  
Vez ou outra era vista conversando com Malfoy, grande admirador de suas matérias. Admiração que causava ciúmes de Narcisa Dragomiroff.  
  
- Lúcio... - Narcisa chegara, acabando com a conversa dos dois.  
  
- Narcisa, o que você quer?  
  
- Lúcio meu bem, sabe o que é?  
  
- Diga... - Rita Skeeter se afastou dando mais privacidade para o casal falar.  
  
- Eu estava pensando e... Você não acha que pode ser muito cedo para nós pensarmos em casamento?  
  
-Cedo? Narcisa! Não acha que já está na hora de pensarmos em casamento? E nos casarmos? - disse Lúcio, impaciente e com raiva.  
  
-Esta vendo, Lúcio Malfoy? Você que se casar comigo apenas para preservar o sangue-puro na sua família, não é mesmo?! Exatamente por isso que eu não quero me casar com você. Até você me convencer de que este casamento irá acontecer por causa do nosso amor!  
  
- Narcisa... - Lúcio ficou mais impaciente. - Eu... Eu estou me casando com você por amor, sim! Você não confia em mim?  
  
-Claro que eu confio! Mas ultimamente Lú, eu não sei, parece que você está me usando...  
  
- Eu!? Usando-te??? Narcisa, como você poderia ter uma idéia dessas?  
  
- Me desculpe, meu amor. Realmente eu não sei de onde tirei esta idéia!  
  
- É bom mesmo! Vamos acabar com este assunto logo antes que você me venha com mais besteiras...  
  
Narcisa se afastou de Lúcio totalmente nervosa. Não deixou transparecer isso para ele, mas era assim que ela estava se sentindo. 'Como pode? Simplesmente não dá para acreditar em Lúcio! Não consigo imaginar que ele realmente me ama... Mas por um certo lado, até que amo ele...'  
  
--*--  
  
- Eu não acredito! Mais essa agora! Meu deus, quem entende as mulheres? - disse Lúcio Malfoy, entrando em seu vagão-dormitório que era compartilhado com Severo Snape.  
  
- O que aconteceu, Malfoy?  
  
- Eu não tinha percebido você aí meu amigo! Você não vai acreditar... A Narcisa acabou de me pedir para adiar o nosso casamento!  
  
- Adiar? O casamento de vocês? Mas e aí, o que foi que você disse a ela?  
  
- O óbvio: que ela estava ficando louca e que eu não concordo nem um pouco com esta idéia!  
  
- Lúcio, o que você pretende fazer se ela continuar com esta idéia?  
  
- Acho que serei forçado a usar o feitiço Império nela! - Snape olhou para o amigo com uma cara assustada.  
  
- O feitiço Imperio? Você não acha que está forçando demais não?!  
  
- Não sei o que te faz pensar assim Severo. Logo você que acabou de ser iniciado como Comensal da Morte!  
  
Snape parou para pensar. Ele estava se iniciando como Comensal da Morte... Era como Lúcio sempre dizia, ter de agüentar ver milhares de pessoas sendo torturadas e até, ele próprio, torturá- las e matá-las... Ele não sabia se iria agüentar isso tudo. Lúcio saiu do aposento, fazendo bastante barulho, o que tirou isso da mente de Severo.  
  
--*--  
  
Malfoy percorreu o trem em busca de Crabbe e Goyle. Acabou por encontrá-los no carro-restaurante.  
  
- Vocês dois... Comendo novamente!  
  
- Uhn... - Hector Crabbe tentava falar com a boca cheia. Vendo que não conseguia, de tão cheia que estava sua boca, terminou de mastigar, engoliu e aí sim começou a falar - Só estávamos fazendo um lanche!  
  
- É... É! Era só um lanchinho! - disse Nott.  
  
- Vamos... Andem! Levantem! - Os dois levantaram, seguindo a ordem de Lúcio. - Sigam-me!  
  
- O que será que ele vai nos mandar fazer agora... - cochichou Crabbe, para Goyle.  
  
- Eu não sei, mas eu não agüento mais ele nos dando ordens! - cochichou Goyle em resposta.  
  
- Do que é que vocês dois estão se queixando afinal?  
  
- Nada - disse Goyle e enfiando mais um pão na boca.  
  
- Pelo amor de Deus! Parem de comer durante um segundo! Vocês me enjoam! - disse Lúcio  
  
- Não temos culpa se sentimos fome o tempo todo! - reclamou Crabbe.  
  
- Como ousa? Realmente hoje não é meu dia! Primeiro Narcisa, depois Severo e agora vocês dois me desrespeitando! Não se esqueça meu caro Crabbe que sou eu que lhe dou proteção e, fui eu que convenci o Lorde das Trevas a permitir que vocês dois fossem iniciados como Comensais!  
  
- Desculpe-nos Lúcio, é que nós comemos demais, e isto não deve ter feito bem a ele - Goyle consertou rapidamente, tentando salvar a sua pele e a do companheiro de comilança.  
  
- Sei... Realmente vocês são muito burros... E comilões!  
  
- Malfoy! Malfoy! - Rita entrou correndo no carro-restaurnante.  
  
- Skeeter? O que foi?  
  
- Snape... Está passando mal... Na sua cabine...  
  
- Snape? - Lúcio a empurrou e rumou para sua cabine. - Snape? O que você sente? - Severo estava deitado em sua cama, as mãos sobre a barriga.  
  
- Estou...Com dor de cabeça... - ele disse, pausadamente.  
  
Logo, o resto dos passageiros chegou para ver o que era. Os Marotos, parados em um canto, conversavam animadamente e rezavam para que Snape estivesse com algo grave.  
  
Hercule Poirot e Argo Filch, abriram caminho entre as pessoas, para ver o que acontecera com Severo.  
  
- Snape... O que você sente... Eh bien, tenho remédios em minha cabine, posso lhe trazer algum.  
  
- Não, não é nada Sr. Poirot! Só, só uma pequena dor de cabeça.  
  
- Ora, posso trazer um reméd...  
  
- Não, não, senhor! Não precisa se preocupar - interrompeu Snape.  
  
-Bom, se é assim...Espera aí! Filch, você não sabe alguma coisa sobre enfermagem?  
  
- Ah, é, verdade. Posso leva-lo lá.Inclusive lá tem alguns remédios.  
  
Ahn... Eu... Eu vou para lá, Filch. - disse Snape, se levantando e seguindo Filch em direção ao carro-enfermaria.  
  
- Ok! Eu passo a noite lá com você. Mas não vá se acostumando com a mordomia ouviu seu imprestavel - acresentou Filch no ouvido de Snape  
  
- Ok! Eu passo a noite lá com você.  
  
Logo, os alunos foram embora. Já era tarde, a maioria deles ia dormir. Sozinho, no carro-restaurante, Hercule Poirot terminava o jantar. Observava o céu, que iluminava o lado de fora do Expresso de Hogwarts.  
  
- É... Algo me diz que essa noite não será uma noite qualquer...  
  
Continua... 


End file.
